


put that dick back in the hole or so help me

by athletiger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger
Summary: Tony looked at Steve with half-lidded eyes, then at Bucky, before he moved towards the Alphas. He looked beautiful as always, and the underlying stress had been steadily fizzling away from his body. Steve spread his legs, inviting Tony to shuffle into the crook, and Steve trapped him between his legs. Steve caressed Tony’s cheek, smiling softly at the way Tony leaned into the touch and nuzzled his palm like a cat. He ordered, “Open your mouth, sweetheart.”Tony obeyed, and Steve took the opportunity to thrust his thumb in, stroking his tongue while Tony lapped and sucked. He looked up under his eyelashes coyly, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his mouth up and down like he would with Steve’s cock. Steve groaned at the sight. “Bucky, look at him,” Steve said huskily. His cock was hard, so hard, in the confines of his pants, and it took all of his focus not to rip his thumb away from the warmth, bend him over the kitchen table, and fuck him.Bucky hummed in response. “Like he was made for it. It’s just too bad that he was a naughty boy.”





	put that dick back in the hole or so help me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadieb798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/gifts).



> Sadie, I didn't get to fully incorporate all of our ideas way back in August; hope you enjoy it all the same. Happy early birthday :)
> 
> Thanks to [AoifeLaufeyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeLaufeyson/pseuds/AoifeLaufeyson) for the beta, and thanks fan for the title!

At the end of a long and arduous mission, all Steve and Bucky wanted to do is go home, take a shower, and crawl into bed. Their bodies were weary, their minds wearier as they came down from their mission-high. It’s been too long since they could just relax because their target was elusive and cunning, making the SHIELD agents chase him across forty-three cities and fifteen countries over the course of a better part of the month. Even enhanced soldiers, for all their endurance and mental training, wore down as the days went on with little lead, so when they finally caught him in Shanghai, they were so done and ready for sleep.

Bucky slumped against his seat, head propped on Steve’s shoulder and legs on top of Steve’s thighs, snoring softly in a light doze. Steve was unable to sleep quite yet, still winding down from his post-mission high. Instead, his tablet was set upon Bucky’s legs, and as one hand steadied the screen, he sketched. Up in front of the Quinjet was Clint and Natasha who were barely speaking to each other. The lack of inane talk and jokes reiterated the sheer exhaustion, and they were more than ready to have a break.

What Steve wanted most, though, was his omega mate in his arms so that they completed the trio. Until he saw his omega safe and sound, he wouldn’t sleep.

“Buckle in, we’re landing,” Clint finally said over their comms, and the Quinjet descended smoothly onto the landing pad.

Steve pressed his cheek against Bucky’s head and nuzzled. “We’re home,” he whispered. Bucky nuzzled back in acknowledgement, and he lifted his head. His eyes were soft with sleep, and Steve grinned at the sight of the tangled mess atop of Bucky’s head. It was adorable.

Bucky caught the look, and his eyes sharpened almost immediately. “What?” he asked.

Steve shook his head and chuckled quietly. “Nothing.” When Bucky wrinkled his nose at the obvious lie, Steve couldn’t help but lean forward and press his lips against the bridge. He tasted like dust and dirt, and then Bucky tilted his head up so that their lips touched. Then all Steve could taste was the warm scent of Bucky. He melted into the kiss, pressing against Bucky’s body as they playfully fought for dominance over one another. His body sung, and Steve felt more alive and awake than before. He pressed his hands against the base of Bucky’s skull, tangling his fingers in his hair, and Bucky rubbed his clothed chest against Steve’s so that the rough fabric of his uniform created delicious friction against his nipples. Steve moaned quietly, and Bucky answered in kind.

Steve finally pulled away when he ran out of breath, and his eyes blinked open. His cheeks were hot with lust, and Steve grinned at the state of his lover. Bucky’s hair was even more mussed than before, and his lips were slightly swollen from the long make-out session. Steve was sure he didn’t look much better.

“Are you done?” Their heads swiveled at the noise where Natasha and Clint were still sitting at the cockpit. Natasha had a smirk on her face, and her arms were crossed against her chest. Clint had his hand covering his eyes.

“Get a room!” he whined. “I don’t have any more brain power to process that.”

“Shut up, Clint,” Nat said, elbowing Clint’s side. Clint yelped and fell sideways off his chair. “I, for one, love it.”

Steve’s face was redder now, more out of embarrassment than the impromptu kissing session. On the other hand, Bucky leered. “Care to join us, Ms. Romanoff?”

“No! Don’t you dare, Nat,” Clint said, popping his head out from behind his chair. He looked as if he was sucking on a lemon. If Steve wasn’t so embarrassed by Bucky’s lack of shame, he would have laughed. As it was, though, Steve could only redden further and bury his face in his hands.

Nat was still smirking. “Tempting, but no. I think it would kill Clint. Otherwise I’d be happy – “

“Nope! That’s not happening!” Steve burst out, dragging a laughing Bucky off the Quinjet. “Thank you so much for the ride! Get some rest. You guys earned it.”

“Oh man,” Bucky sighed once his laughter died down. “Home sweet home.”

“Indeed.” Their boots tread heavily against the landing pad, leaving dirt after every step. It was so good to be home.

“Good evening Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes. Welcome home.”

“Hi FRIDAY,” Steve said, and Bucky echoed the greeting. “Take us up to the penthouse please.”

“As you wish sir.” The final pool of energy sapped away once Steve stepped into the elevator, and he sagged into Bucky. Bucky’s arms wrapped around his waist, wandering hands cupping his ass. Steve moaned when the hands squeezed the clothed flesh, and he couldn’t help but kiss Bucky again, happiness bursting within his chest.

“I missed this,” Bucky growled into Steve’s mouth. He bit on Steve’s bottom lip playfully, and Steve gasped, letting Bucky’s tongue roam into his mouth. In retaliation, Steve ground his groin hard against Bucky’s.

Steve replied, “You’re such a bastard.”

“Never denied it.”

The elevator slowed to a stop, and the doors opened. But as soon as he stepped out of the elevator, Steve’s good mood evaporated, and all he could do was stare ahead in dismay.

“What the fuck?” Bucky exclaimed, walking past Steve’s frozen form. The drapes by the windows were no longer on their curtain hangers, the coffee table was upturned on its side and everything that had been on it was strewn all over the floor, and their beloved sofa was so scratched up that the cotton innards spilled past its fabric covering. To say the least, it was an utter mess. The TV was broken, dried coffee stained the floor, and there was a sizeable hole in the wall.

“Tony,” Bucky said. His happy demeanor darkened. Bucky’s shoulders were pulled back, and his back became ramrod straight. His Alpha-voice leaked into his words when he commanded, “Come here.”

For a moment, silence reigned where nothing moved, and for a frightening moment Steve was sure that Bucky was going to go into his Winter Soldier mode. While Steve wasn’t happy himself at the state of his home, Captain America was more tolerant than the Winter Soldier, and there must have been a reason why their omega acted up this way. But when a good thirty seconds had passed by with no acknowledgement to the command, Steve couldn’t let it slide. So, in his best disappointed Captain America-voice, Steve said, “Tony. You face worse punishment the longer you wait.”

Tense seconds continued to pass by in silence, but just as his emotions threatened to boil over (whether in fear or anger, Steve didn’t know), his ears caught the nearly imperceptible sounds of muffled movement. It was clear that Bucky heard it as well. As one, they turned towards the direction of the corridor that went to their room, and Tony’s head popped out from behind the corner. His eyes were wide, but they were also filled with cheekiness. Bucky growled. “Come here,” he repeated, accenting each word, stepping forward.

Their omega stared at them before he wrinkled his nose and disappeared again. _Oh._ “Going bratty, huh?” Steve said quietly. He wanted to burst out into laughter at the attitude, but perhaps it was exactly what they needed. Steve caught Bucky’s eyes, and although Bucky was still growling, his eyes twinkled in mirth. Together, they stalked forward, stepping over broken glass and listening for the near silent footsteps of their omega. Predators chased prey down the emergency stairwell, streaking across the gym, through the communal living room, and finally towards Tony’s workshop.

Steve and Bucky burst through the door, wild-eyed and eager to give their omega the punishment he deserved. But the omega was nowhere to be seen. Instead, DUM-E and U rolled towards them, beeping excitedly. Steve and Bucky laughed, sparing a moment to greet Tony’s kids. “Hi there U,” Bucky said, petting the bot’s claw affectionately. U’s claws opened and closed eagerly. “You too, DUM-E.”

Steve gave each of them hugs. “Have you seen Tony?” he asked. DUM-E nodded before he turned towards the vents.

“ _You traitor_!” Tony’s voice reverberated in the vents.

Steve sighed fondly, and Bucky echoed it. “Brat,” he growled, stalking forward.

Tony’s face appeared behind the grating. “Welcome home,” he said sarcastically.

“You are certainly asking to be punished, aren’t you? We come home from a month-long mission, and you go all bratty on us, destroying stuff like a cat.”

“That’s what you get for leaving me at home for a month while you gallivanted around the world without me.” Tony looked completely unrepentant at the utter destruction of their room. In fact, he looked quite proud of it.

“And here I was hoping that I could just go take a shower and sleep for the next twenty-four hours in bed with my two lovers,” Steve said loudly. He huffed and crossed his arms, looking at his omega. “Now it seems like we have to punish you instead.”

Tony stuck his tongue out, but he buried himself back in the vents. “Only if you catch me.”

And oh, if that’s a challenge that Steve couldn’t help but take up. “Don’t worry, we can wait,” he said. Steve grinned helplessly even as the Alpha in him howled at the disrespect, and he looked at Bucky. His tiredness had dissipated, and all he could think about was getting his hands upon their bratty omega and give him what he needed. Bucky shook his head, and he bit his bottom lip, trying to suppress a smile.

Bucky whispered, “We’re hopeless.”

Steve laughed quietly. It was true. “I’m going to take a shower,” he whispered back.

“I’ll wait here and keep watch, make sure he doesn’t try to run.” Bucky finally let out a quiet huff of laughter. He moved towards the workshop couch, picking up a book from the cushion, and let the pages fall open to where he had left it previously. After giving his lover a final heated glance, then a smirk towards the grate, he walked out of the workshop.

-

Steve came out of the bathroom stark naked, rubbing his hair dry with his towel, and he startled slightly when he saw Bucky in their room. Bucky looked up from his book, eyes hungrily roving down his body. “Would you look at that,” Bucky groaned appreciatively.

Steve rolled his eyes even as his cock swelled under the attention. He didn’t bother to make a move to cover himself – they’ve known each other for far too long, been together, fucked each other to be embarrassed by leers and appreciative looks anyway. “Why are you here?” he asked instead.

Bucky motioned with his head. “Tony moved. I’ve been trying to bring him out but so far he’s been pretty stubborn.” A red dot of laser appeared on the floor, and it wiggled around as Bucky shook the laser pen haphazardly. Said omega in question was still unseen, hidden in the vents like the cat he personified. “Maybe you’ll have better luck than I do,” he said, turning off the laser pointer and placing it on the table.

Steve shrugged. “Might take a little bit. I’ll make us food in the meantime.”

“Pasta?” Bucky asked hopefully, a smirk worming on to his face. He stood up and prowled towards Steve.

Steve grinned. “Sure. I’ll make my mom’s recipe.” _That was absolutely evil_ , his eyes further conveyed, and Steve wove his fingers into the belt loops of Bucky’s pants. Bucky’s eyes were half-lidded and filled with lust, and his hand wrapped around the base of Steve’s neck. The other hand drifted to his cock.

 _Evil is my middle name,_ Bucky replied, and Steve thrusted his hips into Bucky’s hold.

“Oh god,” Steve moaned, pressing his forehead against Bucky’s. His cock hardened in Bucky’s strong grip, and all Steve could do was grip onto Bucky’s shoulders for dear life.

A pathetic whine filtered from the vents. “I want pasta,” Tony mumbled, and Bucky and Steve laughed. Bucky pecked Steve on the cheek.

“Sounds like a perfect idea,” Bucky said, pressing his nose at the base of Steve’s neck and inhaling, letting go of Steve’s cock. Steve whined at the loss of touch, jerking forward in the air.

“Cruel, you’re absolutely cruel.”

“Gotta wait for main event, Cap,” Bucky replied. His tongue darted out, licking a hot, wet stripe of saliva on his neck. Claiming him as his. Steve laughed when the cold air followed the strip of warm saliva.

Finally, he pushed Bucky off of him. “Go shower.”

“Aye aye Cap.”

Shirt and pants finally on, Steve headed towards the kitchen, and he could hear Tony shuffling after him through the vents. Steve’s chest filled with exasperated fondness when he stumbled into the ruined room; he couldn’t even be mad anymore. While he was still slightly disgruntled at the mess his omega made, he was also amused at his antics. Steve shook his head and made a valiant attempt to ignore the mess. He didn’t want to deal with it now – that would be a job (and a punishment) that could be dealt with later. Instead, Steve began to make his mother’s recipe. “I want pasta,” Tony whined as Steve cranked out fresh spaghetti.

Steve grinned, turning around to add salt to his boiling pot of water. Tony _loved_ Mama Rogers’s recipe. “You can have pasta if you come out,” Steve replied.

“But then you’ll punish me.” Tony sounded disgruntled and mulish, and even though Steve couldn’t see him, he could imagine that he had his arms crossed, torn between facing punishment now and eat his favorite dish versus later.

“Feels bad to be a brat, isn’t it?”

“Absolutely no sympathy for your pitiful omega.”

“That’s what you get for mouthing off,” Bucky said, entering the kitchen. He looked absolutely sinful with his still damp hair and wet skin, water droplets rolling down the sharp planes of his abs and past his half-hard cock. Bucky pressed the front of his body against Steve’s back, cock pressing in the crack of his clothed ass. “Hey Steve.” His voice was low, husky, and Steve’s nerves were set alight when his fingers trailed under his shirt.

Steve rolled his hips, taking a moment to savor the warmth of his lover. “Buck,” he said quietly. “I need to finish the pasta.”

“Fuck the pasta.”

“Buck,” Steve laughed, putting the ladle down for a moment. “We haven’t eaten in twelve hours. We need food.” Still, Steve tilted his head so that it rested against Bucky’s shoulder, thereby baring his neck to him. By far, he was not submissive, and the Alpha in him would not let him show such display of meekness to just anybody. But this wasn’t just anybody; it was Bucky, his Alpha mate, his first love, his companion, and instead, the feeling of contentment burned in his body as his mate sucked a hickey on his neck. Steve panted, grinding against the quickly hardening cock.

“I want pasta,” Tony whined, interrupting their moment.

Bucky released the piece of skin he was bruising, and that eased up the deep haze Steve was in. Steve shook his head to clear it, enough so that he could transfer the pasta into the saucepan, and Bucky said, “Pasta is for good boys, and you haven’t been a good boy, doll. So, you can either take your punishment now and then you can eat with us, or you can choose to be punished later. Take your pick.”

It was a threat, a half-empty one at that – they all knew it. Alphas couldn’t help but cater to their omegas wishes, and Tony had Steve and Bucky wrapped around his little finger. Yet, Tony’s transgressions could not be overlooked, and the Alphas needed to punish their omega for it.

It was only a matter of when.

“Dibs on his ass that he’s gonna come out now,” Bucky whispered in Steve’s ear.

Steve turned his head to capture those sinful lips in a kiss. “He may love mama’s pasta, but he can resist the temptation. I say that he’ll come out when we sleep.”

They looked towards the grating again with heated eyes, and they inhaled the scent of their omega. He smelled like metal from all the time he had worked in his lab, but underneath, his sweet base scent of honey peeked out from underneath, and it made Steve’s mouth water. He wanted their omega in his arms so that he could cherish him and make love to him, but the blatant disrespect made his blood boil with desire. His inner Alpha howled with the desire of the chase. It would be a good way to fuck out the remaining stress that came with the last mission, and seeing Bucky’s lustful eyes made Steve realize that he needed to give the harsh handling too.

Bucky reached for Steve again, and Steve intercepted it by interlacing their hands together. “Food,” Steve insisted, even as he looked at his fellow Alpha fondly. “Then we have dessert after.”

“Killjoy,” Bucky huffed, but he squeezed Steve’s hand and accepted the plate of pasta and meatballs.

Tony mourned, “Dessert.”

Steve looked at Bucky and rolled his eyes. Their omega, the love of their life, amazing inventor.

And a brat. They sat there, their steaming plates of spaghetti in front of them, waiting.

And waiting. And then some more.

Through the walls, the sounds of Tony shuffling in the vents echoed loudly in the quiet room, and they smirked to each other. Steve didn’t even mind that he lost the bet. What mattered now was that he could give Tony what he deserved. Bucky glanced over and motioned towards his own neck, looking questioningly at Steve, and Steve nodded. Satisfied, they looked towards the wobbling vent grate as Tony loosened the screws.

The grate fell with a resounding _clang_ , and the Alphas leapt into action. Before Tony could even try to shuffle back into the vents, Bucky and Steve each took an arm and dragged him out into the open.

So close to his omega now, Steve could see that Tony was shaking slightly, his body thrumming, and his scent was just slightly off. _Stress_ , his mind provided. Nothing that couldn’t be fixed with a good punishment and more than a few cuddles.

“Hi Alphas,” Tony simpered, looking up at them behind his long lashes. He fidgeted slightly under their piercing stares. “Welcome home –“

Bucky pressed his hand at the back of Tony’s neck, and Tony’s eyes fluttered closed, tilting his head back and baring his neck towards him. “Doll,” he growled. “Such a terrible brat while we were gone, weren’t you.”

“I missed you,” he replied quietly, struggling to pull his eyes open. His eyelashes fluttered before he opened them back at half-mast, and he looked as if he was moments away from buckling to his knees. “Had to go through a heat alone.”

And _oh_. So that was where all the pent-up energy came from. Steve felt guilty, and he was sure Bucky did too. God, it’s been so long, and Tony was skinnier that Steve liked. “I’m – “ Steve began, but Tony cut him off.

“Don’t say ‘sorry,’” Tony said, voice hardening, “I understand. It just sucked to go through heat without you two. I was just mad because my dildos weren’t enough and I wanted your cocks in me, filling me up.”

Tony stepped into Bucky’s arms, nuzzling his head in the crook of his neck. “I need it. The punishment, I mean. It’s like there’s a live current running under my skin, and the only way is to take me down.” Tony’s hands fluttered over the skin of his Alpha, and he panted, “Take me, own me.”

Bucky squeezed the back of Tony’s neck, and Tony closed his eyes, moaned. Scent of happy, blissed omegan slick saturated the room, and Steve savored the taste, pressing behind the smaller man’s back so that Tony became the meat in a supersoldier sandwich.

Tony moaned, and he pressed his ass up against Steve’s cock, then he rolled his hips forward into Bucky’s naked one.

“You like that?” Bucky growled, squeezing Tony’s neck. “Like the fact that my omega gets me hot under the collar?”

“I’d like your cock better if it’s in my ass,” Tony said, and Bucky groaned when Tony’s hand drifted to his cock and _squeezed_.

“ _God, your hand,_ ” Bucky replied, pushing forward so that Tony’s back pressed harder against Steve’s chest. “I would love to fuck you, doll. But you’ve been a naughty brat, so now we have to punish you.”

Steve brought his hand up to cup Tony’s throat, and he could feel his Adam’s apple bob against his palm. Even though Steve wasn’t pressing down against his throat, he could hear Tony’s heart speeding up at the utter vulnerability of his position.

“What’s your safeword?” Steve asked quietly. He needed to know, make sure that Tony was aware and willing for them to continue. “Look at me, sweetheart.”

Tony obeyed. He wasn’t quite down yet, body still portraying obstinance, but it was clear that he was wearing down. His mouth parted slightly, and Steve could see the struggle to think when he had two Alphas pressing against him. “I – “ he mumbled, looking up with adoration in his eyes.

“Hey, doll,” Bucky said, petting Tony’s neck lightly. Instantly, Tony’s eyes snapped to the other Alpha. Once his eyes were focused on him, Bucky commanded, “Gimme your safeword.”

“Obadiah.”

“Good,” Steve praised, and Tony smiled slightly, shoulders finally loosening. Steve pressed his fingers back on his throat, pressing down the way he knew Tony loved it. It was a little more pressure than a featherlight touch, but the force also didn’t completely steal his breath away either. Still, Tony sagged into the touch, and only the contact of his Alphas kept him up in their arms. “I have your collar, and I am going to put it on you now.”

“Yes, yes!” Tony pleaded eagerly, bringing his hand up and around to grip the back of Steve’s neck. He bared his throat to them. “I want it. Please.”

His eyes revealed his full trust and supplication, and Steve softened at the sight of him. For such a sweet gesture, he almost regretted punishing Tony for his transgressions even though he knew he needed it. He just wanted to take his Alpha and omega to bed and cuddle with them. But it wouldn’t be fair to Tony, who _had_ done something unacceptable, and if they didn’t punish him now, the lingering guilt would remain, even though it seemed as if he was unrepentant for the destruction.

Steve squeezed Tony’s neck again possessively, hard enough now that it cut off his air supply, and Bucky looked at the man with hungry eyes as Tony’s face began to turn red from the lack of air. “God, you’re so beautiful, doll,” Bucky said softly. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Tony’s, capturing him in a hard kiss while the omega was pliant and at the mercy of his Alphas.

Steve’s other hand drifted down to his back pocket where his omega’s black velvet collar was stashed. The small bell attached to the collar tinkled brightly as he pulled it out, and he grinned. It was his favorite collar by far because it completely suited him, and he let the small bell chime again as he shook it lightly. Finally, he let up the pressure against Tony’s throat, and Tony heaved and gasped, sucking much-needed air back into his lungs.

Tony sagged completely into Bucky’s arms, too weak now to hold up any part of his body, and he panted against his Alpha’s chest while Bucky hushed him softly. Steve ruffled Tony’s hair lightly, affectionately, before he pressed the velvet collar at the based of Tony’s neck and buckled it on.

As soon as Steve threaded the overlapping strand through the loop to set the collar down, Tony’s demeanor changed. The stress that had once threatened to overwhelm him began to fade away, and he relaxed more fully against Bucky.

He loved all of Tony, but the look of submissiveness of his omega right now reared Steve’s protective instincts to life, and he was sure Bucky was the same too. “Hey sweetie, tell me how you feel.”

“Good,” Tony slurred. He sounded stoned, and Steve shared a grin with Bucky. “Feels better now.”

“That’s good, dear,” Bucky encouraged. “Now we need you to answer a few questions.”

“No.” Tony was petulant, and he turned his head into Bucky’s chest before he mumbled, “I don’t want to answer any questions. I want my Alphas’ cocks.”

And it was so hard to resist the temptation and the scent that had been pouring out constantly since Steve was cooking his pasta. But taking care of their omega’s well-being first was the most important thing for them – it was in their nature, both as Doms and as Alphas. “Sweetheart,” Steve finally said in his Alpha voice, when it was clear that Tony would not otherwise answer normally, “I need you to tell me if you ate during the time when we were gone.”

Tony blew a raspberry into Bucky’s pec.

Almost immediately, Bucky grabbed a fistful of Tony’s hair in his hand and pulled his head back. Even though Bucky was completely naked and Tony was fully clothed, the Alpha looked much more in control of the situation. Steve could kiss Bucky right then and there if they weren’t so focused on Tony. “Strike one,” Bucky warned.

Tony frowned, mouth turned upside down in unhappiness. “I ate,” he said mulishly, crossing his arms in front of him.

“How often?” Steve pressed.

“Once…,” he started, then his nose wrinkled in thought, “every three days?”

Bucky made a noise of disapproval. “And what was our rule?”

“Once a day, Alpha.” Tony ducked his head.

“That’s strike two.”

By Tony’s body language, it was clear that he didn’t feel guilty, not yet at least. Tony had missed several meals in a row before Bucky and Steve had intercepted and took care of his body needs so that he wasn’t as skinny as he did before he became their omega. However, he still tended to forget to eat if Bucky or Steve weren’t there, and FRIDAY was still too scared of him to remind him.

A lesson was in order for FRIDAY, but that was a lesson for another day. In the meantime, Tony needed both of his Alphas present, and Steve tuned back just as Bucky asked, “And the mess in the living room?”

“You were gone. I was bored.” Tony shrugged. It was very flippant, and Bucky raised his eyebrow at the tone that Tony had taken.

“You were bored, so you wrecked the living room?” Steve asked.

“So what? The housekeepers can clean it up.”

“That’s strike three, Tony.” Bucky sounded angry and frustrated; Steve wasn’t too happy about the situation himself. He didn’t want to do this while they had just come home, but it was better to get this over and done with now sooner than later. “You can be mad about the fact that we weren’t here to take care of you during your heat, and I’m sorry that we weren’t here for it, but you cannot take it out on our living room either. We have a gym for that.”

“Here’s what we’re going to do first,” Steve said. “You’re going to go to the broom closet, and you are going to sweep up all the broken pieces of glass and ceramic you have left on the floor while we eat dinner. Then, you are going to put the furniture back in their places. We can deal with the ruined drapes and couch tomorrow.”

Tony bit his lip. It took Bucky gripping his hair harder and pulling his head back in warning before Tony let out a “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good boy,” Bucky said, finally releasing his hold on Tony’s hair and letting him scamper off to follow Steve’s directions.

Steve shook his head. “I wish we didn’t have to do this,” he said tiredly.

Bucky sighed. “Me too, but it’s what he needs.”

“Yeah.” Steve looked at the mess on the floor again. To be honest, he was kind of impressed by the creativity of his destruction – it was definitely very Tony-like in his cat persona. “Such a cat.”

Bucky grinned. “Stick the vibrating cat plug in his ass, cat ears on his head, order him not to make noise while we sleep?”

Steve laughed. “That’s a great idea,” he said. “Anyway, food? Pasta has definitely turned cold by now.”

Bucky groaned, this time for a different reason, and Steve agreed: Mama Rogers’s pasta tended to taste better cold. And his stomach made himself known again. “Food sounds like a dream,” Bucky said, moving back into the kitchen.

Tony appeared with a broom in one hand and a dustpan in the other. Already his dustpan had shards of glass and ceramic in it from where he cleaned the hallway on his way to the kitchen. Tony dumped the pieces in the dustbin.

“You’re doing a good job, sweetheart,” Steve praised. Tony looked at him and beamed. While Tony was a sub, it was easier to give him the praise he always wanted him to have and accept, and it put Tony under more quickly.

“Thank you Alpha.”

“Such an adorable omega, aren’t you,” Bucky cooed. Halfway towards subspace, Tony ducked his head shyly at the attention and the praise. He may have been bratty, but he also craved the attention and the praise of his Alphas, and he thrived under it too.

Steve never wanted to punish him, and such a submissive action made Steve say, “Come here.”

Tony looked at Steve with half-lidded eyes, then at Bucky, before he moved towards the Alphas. He looked beautiful as always, and the underlying stress had been steadily fizzling away from his body. Steve spread his legs, inviting Tony to shuffle into the crook, and Steve trapped him between his legs. Steve caressed Tony’s cheek, smiling softly at the way Tony leaned into the touch and nuzzled his palm like a cat. He ordered, “Open your mouth, sweetheart.”

Tony obeyed, and Steve took the opportunity to thrust his thumb in, stroking his tongue while Tony lapped and sucked. He looked up under his eyelashes coyly, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his mouth up and down like he would with Steve’s cock. Steve groaned at the sight. “Bucky, look at him,” Steve said huskily. His cock was hard, so hard, in the confines of his pants, and it took all of his focus not to rip his thumb away from the warmth, bend him over the kitchen table, and fuck him.

Bucky hummed in response. “Like he was made for it. It’s just too bad that he was a naughty boy.”

Tony whined, and he ground against Steve’s cock. The pressure felt absolutely sinful, and Steve _wanted_ him terribly.

 _He couldn’t cave_.

Steve regretted that he had to push Tony so that he took a few steps back, and already his Alpha was howling at the loss. “You’re not done yet, Tony,” he said. He struggled to stay stern when Tony looked at him with wide, wet eyes. “You need to finish cleaning the living room. Then, and only then can you be rewarded.”

“You don’t want to add another infraction, do you?” Bucky added.

Tony shook his head. He had begun to wilt, fallen into a light subspace where he _wanted_ to follow directions and was eager to be good for his Alphas. “No sir,” Tony replied softly, and he turned to walk back into the living room to finish cleaning up. Steve couldn’t help but stare at his ass as he left, bouncing up and down in the confines of his pants. It looked like the perfect dessert, especially after so long from being away from the man; Steve couldn’t wait to get his hands on them.

“Fuck this,” Bucky said suddenly. He threw down his fork on his empty plate. “I can’t wait any longer.”

Steve agreed.

“He looks _so_ good!” Bucky groaned, pushing away the plate and slumping forward in his seat, head on the counter. “I need my hands on him.”

“Why don’t you go get the ears and the tail?” Steve suggested.

Bucky whimpered, and Steve patted his back in solidarity. “He may not be done, but he should be done with a lot of the cleaning. I think he learned his lesson.”

“God, he needs a spanking,” Bucky replied. “Get that ass nice and red, and then you can open him up while I put the cock ring on him. Feed him and then keep him needy while we sleep.”

“You’re so evil,” Steve said, draping himself over Bucky’s back. He kissed his mate on the cheek before he grabbed Bucky’s plate and put it in the sink. “I love it, but he’s gonna hate it so much.”

“It’ll serve him right for being naughty.”

“Let’s do it.”

-

The arch of Tony’s back as he crawled on the floor, sweeping up the final pieces of broken glass, was so enticing that Steve’s mouth watered. It didn’t even matter that Tony was still fully clothed – all he could think about was ripping the offending pieces of fabric away and stroking the perfect length of his skin with his hands.

Bucky  spoke first, walking towards their omega. “Hey doll,” Bucky said, “You’ve done so well to clean up the room.”

Tony turned around leisurely to see his approach. His hands stilled and he blinked, smiling when he saw both Alphas. “I’m not done,” he slurred slightly, gesturing to the still overturned coffee table and the fallen drapes. Still, he preened and leaned into Bucky’s legs when he approached, pawing softly at his skin.

“We see that, but now we don’t have to worry about you getting cut by broken pieces of glass.”

It was hard to be mad at Tony while his defenses were down like this, and Steve _really_ wanted to take care of his omega like how a good Alpha should. So, while Bucky encouraged Tony to throw away the full dustpan, Steve set to rights the table. He lifted the drapes from the floor, looking at it in dismay when he saw gouges in them. “Tony,” he sighed, closing his eyes in reluctant amusement. “You can’t use the drapes to relieve your stress.”

“And the couch,” Bucky added. The drapes were a total loss – there was no salvaging them. Therefore, Steve collected them and set them in the trash bin before he turned back to Tony and Bucky.

Tony clinging onto Bucky, his legs wrapped around his Alpha’s waist, his arms clinging to his neck, and his chin hooked over his shoulder. Bucky had his hands under Tony’s ass, holding him up. Steve pressed his chest to Tony’s back, and he bit at his omega’s neck lightly, then harder so that he could hear the smaller man cry out. “What are we going to do with you? Such a good boy with a feisty temper.”

“Good boys get rewarded; naughty kitties get punished.”

Steve hummed in agreement, tucking his fingers under Tony’s shirt so that he could feel his bare skin. He trailed his fingers up Tony’s stomach to his chest, feeling the smooth expanse of skin under his digits. Then, he circled the pebbled nipples, drawing at the base of it a few times while he felt them harden under his ministration.

Steve finally grabbed them and pinched.

“Alpha!” Tony cried out, bucking in his Alpha’s grasp.

Bucky groaned while he palmed Tony’s ass. “You smell delicious, omega, letting out slick because you want our cocks in you. Just a touch is not enough isn’t it.”

“Yes! I want more!” he replied, and Tony arched into Steve’s hand, letting out a high pitched gasp. Beautiful and debauched, Steve didn’t want to stop seeing the bliss on Tony’s face. _Just one more minute_ , Steve promised himself, burying his face in Tony’s neck and scenting, claiming him as his.

Steve and Bucky sighed simultaneously, and Steve drew away from his omega sadly. The Alpha in him growled to put his hands back on what was rightfully his, he wanted him _now_ , and it was even harder to resist when Tony looked up at him and whined. “You’ve been naughty, sweetie,” Steve said aloud to reinforce the idea in his mind and remind Tony that they couldn’t do what he desperately wanted to do.

“But – “ Tony whined, clinging to Bucky’s neck even tighter when Bucky dropped his hands. Bucky’s face looked pinched; he didn’t want to do this either, even though he unlatched Tony’s arms from his neck.

“No,” he said…growled really, and Tony quieted. “Now, you have a choice. You can take nine lashes from the bullwhip, three lashes for every strike, or you can take a spanking until I think you learned your lesson."

“I want…” Tony trailed off.

“Choose wisely, doll.”

“ – your hand, please.” Tony looked so vulnerable when he looked up at Bucky, but they were also filled with trust too, and Bucky couldn’t help but lean in and press forward, touch his omega one more time.

“Go to the bedroom,” Bucky commanded when he pulled away. “Strip, and then present at the end of the bed, okay?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Tony said.

“Good boy.” The omega settled into his subspace more, preening under the attention before he turned and did as asked. As soon as he left, Bucky’s demeanor collapsed. “I don’t want to do this,” he whispered, reaching out to his mate.

Steve grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers together. They felt the same way. “You have to,” Steve insisted quietly, leaning forward until they were pressed cheek to cheek. “It would be worse if you don’t, and then we won’t enjoy it…he won’t enjoy it, when we actually play with him.”

“You’re right,” Bucky sighed.

“Besides, even if you don’t like the reason as to why you have to do this, you ultimately love the end result: you want to see his ass be cherry red, not being able to sit comfortably in his seat. You want to see that blush on his cheeks tomorrow when he looks at you and remember that you did that. He would love it in the end.”

Bucky brushed his lips against Steve before he pulled away. “I do,” he agreed, and Steve watched as he pulled the strength within himself to become the Alpha that Tony needed.

“You got this Buck,” Steve encouraged before he turned back to the kitchen.

As much as Tony loved his spaghetti, perhaps it was too messy for a sub down under. Steve put it away for him to eat tomorrow; instead, he piled fruit in a bowl instead. It would get some needed nutrients in his omega’s body, and he loved eating fruit too.

Carrying the bowl of fruit in one hand and a glass of water in the other, Steve walked into to see Tony on Bucky’s lap with his ass in the air. His face was turned into his Alpha’s hip, and his high-pitched cries filled the air. His ass was a nice, toasty red from Bucky’s relentless spanking, and his cock was hard and pressed against his Alpha’s thigh. There was a cock ring around his swollen balls that prevented any hope of release. He made a gorgeous sight, the plump swell of his red ass contrasted with his tanned skin of his legs and back, and slick poured out from his winking asshole. Steve’s cock swelled at the sight.

“Stop, please,” Tony begged between hitched sobs. He wailed when Bucky slapped his ass again. “I’m so-so-sorry.”

Steve could see the moment when Tony gave in to the punishment, his breath hiccupping, his eyes wet with tears, his body sinking down and accepting his fate, giving up complete control over to his Doms and Alphas. One final resounding _smack_ cracked in the air, and Bucky rushed to gather Tony in his arms. Tony moaned when his ass pressed against Bucky’s lap, and he arched away from the pain.

“Shh, shh,” Bucky hushed, scooting back on the bed while he still held onto the crying omega. “Good. You did so well, doll, taking your punishment like a champ.”

“I’m _sorry_ ,” Tony repeated again and again, like a broken record, slumping against Bucky’s chest. Bucky reached up to stroke his hair, comforting his omega the way he knew Tony needed it.

“It’s okay,” Bucky said. “We’re sorry we were gone for so long, left you alone to deal with your heat.”

Tony licked Bucky’s chest in response, moaning with hitched breaths, and, even though his ass must have been in a lot of pain, Tony ground down against Bucky’s cock, drawing a moan from him. The sight of his mates together like that was _hot;_ Steve quickly shucked his shirt and pants and crawled onto their bed with them. The added weight made the bed dip, and Tony looked over, tears drying on his face to smile shakily at him. Steve melted at the sight. “Hi sweetheart,” he said.

“Steve,” Tony slurred. His eyes were bright and a lot lighter than before, and he was down…so down. Steve grinned.

“Beautiful omega,” he said, reaching out for him. Bucky passed him over, and Tony settled on his lap with a small groan. “Open your mouth,” Steve commanded. “Sip.” He brought the glass of water to Tony’s lips, watched his throat bobbed up and down as he drank the water. When the water was gone, Steve set the glass back on the table and captured Tony’s mouth in a hard, demanding kiss. He sucked on Tony’s bottom lip, slid his hands down the naked expanse of Tony’s back until he reached his ass. Tony gasped loudly, gave a high-pitched cry when Steve squeezed the mounds in his hands, and the omega's arched back deeply.

“Ah!” His head was thrown back to reveal the long stretch of neck, collar sitting at the base of it. Tony’s cock was hard and leaking, beads of pre-come rolling down the underside of his cock. Bucky flattened himself on his stomach, and he stretched his tongue out to lap them away. Tony shuddered, moaned, bucking in Steve’s grasp as the tongue danced up and down his cock, and his cock leaked even more under the attention. His balls were hard – so hard and red, unable to find release while the cock ring still had them strapped. “More, please,” Tony begged, broken and needy.

But they weren’t done torturing him yet. Steve flipped him over onto his lap, swiped drying slick that ran down Tony’s balls, and stuck his fingers in his mouth. Steve moaned when the sweetness hit his tastebuds. He looked at Bucky. “So delicious,” Steve asserted, putting more slick in his mouth, and Bucky leaned over to kiss Steve.

“Indeed,” Bucky replied, inserting his tongue into Steve’s mouth to get a taste of it as well. He pulled back, eyes dark and filled with lust, and Steve’s heart swelled at the sight. “Can’t wait for the main course.”

Steve looked down and stroked the crack of Tony’s ass with his index finger, watching the way Tony squirmed at the touch. The movement had Tony’s very hard dick pressed against his own, and he couldn’t help but rub his cock a few times against pressure, mingling his moans with his omega’s. “What’s your color, Tony?” Steve asked as he chased his pleasure.

“Green, green, greengreengreen,” Tony said with rapid fire, thrusting his ass backwards. More slick leaked out and permeated the air. The sight was absolutely breath-taking, the long expanse of his arched back shiny with sweat rolling down until it pooled at the base of his neck, and Steve was temped to add to the mess. But no, _not yet_ , he told himself.

Instead. Steve pushed two fingers into Tony’s hole, slick easing the way. “You like that my hands are on you?” he asked rhetorically, slowly pushing his finger into the tight, wet heat. Tony’s ass clenched, squeezing against the digits as Steve forced a moan out of his omega. He didn’t stop until his knuckles dug into Tony’s button hole.

Tony answered – panted really, “I-I-I do. More…please, give me more.”

“You beg so prettily,” Steve said, and he couldn’t deny his omega when he was so good. Steve thrusted his fingers in and out a few more times, feeling the muscles unclench itself against the intrusion. “Gorgeous. You accept what I give you, and we decide how much to give you, and you’re going to take it when we give it to you.”

Tony’s breath stuttered when Steve inserted a third finger into his hole. No doubt, he must be feeling the burn at the additional intrusion, but Tony always did like the slight burn. Back arched even more, Tony moaned out, “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good boy.” Tony yelled when Steve twisted his fingers. He pressed the pads of his fingers against the hardened nub inside, and Tony shuddered, thrust back onto his fingers.

“I- I-“ Tony gasped, fucking himself on the fingers. But Steve drew away, taking his digits out of the heated hole. It winked back at him, desperately eager to be filled back up again.

“You take what I give you,” Steve reiterated when Tony whined. Then, Bucky was there with the butt plug, and Tony gasped as its cold surface touched his overheated skin. Still, his body accepted the relentless intrusion, and when Bucky was done, the cat tail stuck out of his ass. The Alpha moved him off of Steve onto the edge of the bed, tucking his thighs under him, and Steve placed the cat ear on his head. Tony looked at them with supplication, looking so beautiful and debauched, completely wrecked and messy.

“Cats don’t always get what they want, Tony,” Bucky said, moving back behind Steve. Steve spread his legs so that Bucky could pull himself flush against Steve, and he leaned back against Bucky’s chest, watching Tony look at them hungrily. Bucky pressed his palms at his chest, circling his nipples with steady pressure, and his cock rubbed under his balls. Steve saw the way Tony’s eyes darkened with lust and want, and Steve laughed even as he groaned while Bucky pinched his nipples. They were hardened nubs, red mounds peeking between metal and skin hands, and Steve ground down on Bucky’s cock.

Steve said, “You like that, sweetheart? Like watching the Alphas fuck in front of you?” Tony whined and nodded, and he leaned forward, shifting his weight as if he wanted to move forward. “Ah! No, you can’t move, don’t want us to punish you even more now, do you?”

Tony let out a pitiful noise and settled back on his heels again; his cock betrayed the full interest of his omega. “Good, doll,” Bucky praised, voice low and husky, and he pressed a metal finger on Steve’s hole. The Alpha gasped and arched his back at the feeling, throwing his head back into the crook of Bucky’s neck.

“Such a tease,” Steve panted, pressing back harder against the feeling. Bucky chuckled darkly before he pulled away for a moment. A _snick_ indicated that Bucky was getting lube, and then he put his fingers back against his ass with a relentless touch against his tight hole. Steve love accepting as much as he loved giving, but it has been a while since they played. A press of lips, a lap of tongue against his neck, and Bucky bit down on Steve’s flesh as he pinched his right nipple hard. Steve bore down against the metal finger with a cry, finally accepting it in. He loved the feel of the unrelenting pressure against his ass, unable to squeeze against the mounting pressure.

Bucky hummed. “Look at you,” he said, fucking Steve’s ass. “Look at our omega.” Steve opened his eyes (he didn’t even know he closed them) to see Tony even harder than earlier. He was whining, flexing his fingers against his thighs, straining not to move. Bucky inserted a second finger into his ass. “He’s so desperate. What do you think of him?”

“Beautiful,” Steve replied between broken moans, thrusting his ass back. Pleasure built in his groin, mounting higher and higher when Bucky put his hand on his cock. It was too much; it was not enough.

“Do you want that omegan ass?”

Tony and Steve groaned. “Oh my god,” Steve replied. He wanted it, so badly. He wanted to fuck his omega, shatter him apart and build him back on his cock. It’s been much too long since he had it.

“Come here, doll,” Bucky commanded, and Tony crawled over to them. He pressed himself flush against his Alpha from chest to cock, groaning at the sensation that brought. Tony’s hands fluttered down Steve’s arms, as if he was unsure where to place his hands. He finally settled them on Steve’s wrists, clinging tightly as he thrusted his hard cock into Steve’s. Bucky withdrew from Steve’s ass, and Steve felt slightly empty at the loss. But that didn’t last long, for his attention was directed back to the feeling of his omega in his arms, undulating against him and providing the delicious friction in his highly sensitized body. Bucky pecked kisses at the back of Steve’s neck, down his spine, worshipping and loving every vertebra. When he finished trailing down and back up again, he asked, “You think our omega can take both our knots at the same time?”

Tony startled and jerked forward, crying in pleasure at the thought. “Yes, yes, I want that! Green, I’m so green right now,” he babbled helplessly.

Bucky grabbed Tony, pulling him against his own chest while Steve slotted himself behind Tony. Slick poured out around the butt plug when Steve tugged on it, and the room was saturated with the scent of need and broken gasps of want. Steve pushed the plug back in, pressing hard to hear Tony cry out with pleasure. The sound reverberated against his chest, and the Alpha in him howled with desperate want. Unable to resist anymore, Steve pulled it out with a _squelch_ , pushed at the top of Tony’s back. Bucky took the signal, lying back on the bed and pulling Tony atop of him. His asshole was utterly filthy, slick pouring out of him, and the moans of his omega was wanton with need. That winking hole was absolutely desperate to be filled, and Steve thirsted at the sight of it. He stuck his face between his asscheeks, inhaling the honeyed scent of Tony’s slick. Tony’s skin was hot, nearly feverish, shaking apart between their holds, and Steve thrusted his tongue into the mess, tasting it, savoring it.

Tony babbled nonsense, eyes tearing up at the constant simulation with no respite, and he thrusted back against Steve’s face. This time, the Alphas let him, too desperate with their own need to stop him. Finally, finally! Steve pulled away, and Bucky lifted Tony up so that his cock would rub against Tony’s balls before he inserted it into Tony’s wet heat. The groaned, the sensation overtaking them, and Bucky thrusted in and out a few times, unable to help himself anymore. Steve watched, enraptured, as Tony fell apart in Bucky’s arms, eyes closed in benediction as his hole sucked his Alpha’s cock in.

“I love you, I love you,” Tony panted out as he sobbed with pleasure, sweat dripping down his forehead, looking absolutely debauched. His face was red, his mouth opened, drool spilling out from the open orifice. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, providing his omega comfort as he continued to shake with need and desire. Tony sought for him blindly, turning his face towards Steve’s, and Steve leaned down and captured him in a messy, open-mouthed kiss, trapping his arms at the small of his back so that Tony would be absolute helpless to his Alphas’ ministrations. Steve’s hand roamed until his finger felt Tony’s ass, where Bucky was still thrusting in and out, slick smoothing the way. Tony gasped in his mouth when those digits probed around the skin; the sensation also almost too much for him to bear.

The fingers penetrated one by one, stretching his asshole even further, and Bucky groaned at the new sensations. Tony’s cries of “Ah, ah, _ah!_ ” intermingled with the sounds of skin slapping and the slick squelching by his ass. Steve loved it; he missed this, being able to take care of his omega – _their_ omega – falling apart in their arms. Steve looked down with half-lidded eyes at the utter pleasure that crossed his omega’s face, sensation overwhelming his very soul.

Bucky thrusted and panted, “I’m close, Steve. You better get in or else it’ll be too tight.” Steve cursed and took his fingers out, quickly replacing the space with his cock before Tony could utter a whine. The three groaned together, feeling absolutely overwhelmed by the mix of sensations and feelings. Bucky fumbled, feeling for the cock ring, and he released Tony’s balls from their confines. “Don’t come until we do,” Bucky commanded between gasps, thrusting one last time before he came in Tony’s ass, mixing slick and come. The feeling of the mess pouring out of Tony’s ass overwhelmed Steve’s control, and his hips stuttered, grinding into Tony’s prostate.

“Come, Tony,” Steve commanded, pressing his cock against the textured nub of his prostate as he came, and Tony helplessly convulsed, ass squeezing around his Alphas’ cocks as he came right after. Come splattered against Bucky’s chest, and slick and come poured out of the messy, ruined asshole while the Alphas’ knots swelled in his ass. Tony collapsed weakly onto Bucky’s chest, smearing the mess of his come between them, Steve leaned over, pressed his chest against Tony’s sweaty back to exchange lazy kisses with his Alpha mate.

The feeling of Bucky’s cock and swollen knot and the loose hold of Tony’s messy asshole sent sparks up Steve’s body. He loved the feeling, of owning every inch of his omega while sharing him with his mate. His Alpha sense swelled with pride and love, satisfying him in every way. Steve cradled Tony against his hands, claiming him with his scent and telling the world that this omega was _theirs_ , theirs to hold and cherish, theirs to protect.

“He passed out,” Bucky laughed softly, bringing his hand up to stroke the sides of Tony’s body.

Steve hummed in satisfaction, rolling his hips so that he could pull out a moan from Bucky’s mouth. The knots tugged against Tony’s ass, drawing a plaintive whine from their unconscious omega. “Such a good boy,” Steve praised, petting his sweaty skin. “Such a good omega.”

He couldn’t believe that he had two amazing mates in bed with him; it was the perfect way to celebrate the end of the mission.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](https://la-toratempesta.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
